An ADAS, which is an enhanced driver assistance system for assisting a driver in driving a vehicle, is configured to sense a situation ahead, determine a situation on the basis of the sensed result, and control the vehicle's behavior on the basis of the situation determination. For example, an ADAS sensor apparatus senses vehicles ahead and recognizes lanes. Subsequently, when a target lane or a target speed and a target ahead are determined, an electrical stability control (ESC), an engine management system (EMS), a motor driven power steering (MDPS), and the like of a vehicle are controlled. Typically, an ADAS may be implemented with an automatic parking system, a low-speed city driving assistance system, a blind zone warning system, and the like.
In the ADAS, a sensor apparatus for sensing a situation ahead includes a Global Positioning System (GPS) sensor, a laser scanner, a front radar, a Lidar, etc. Typically, the sensor apparatus is a front-view camera for capturing a region ahead of the vehicle.